Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a device and a corresponding method for generating a real time music accompaniment, in particular for playing multi-modal music, i.e. enable the playing of music in multiple modes. Further, the present disclosures relates to a device and a corresponding method for recording pieces of music for use in generating a real time music accompaniment. Still further, the present disclosure relates to a device and a corresponding method for generating a real time music accompaniment using a transformation of chords.
Description of Related Art
Known devices and methods for generating a real time music accompaniment make e.g. use of so-called “loop pedals” (also called “looping pedals”). Loop pedals are real-time samplers that playback audio played previously by a musician. Such pedals are routinely used for music practice or outdoor “busking”, i.e. generally for generating a real time music accompaniment. However, the known loop pedals always play back the same material, which may make performances monotonous and boring both to the musician and the audience, thereby preventing their uptake in professional concerts.
Further, standard loop pedals often force the musician to play the entire loop once during a “feeding phase” before starting to improvise on top of it, i.e. while the loop will be repeated. This can be repetitive when the chord grid is to be played in a stylistically consistent manner (which is most of the time the case). Further, this can be a problem when the loop is played on top of a given chord sequence (or chord grid), because the musician cannot start improvising until the whole grid has been played. Another approach is to pre-record loops. This raises another issue as the audience will not know what is pre-recorded and what is actually performed by the musician. This is a general shortcoming of computer-assisted music performance
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.